Triclops
|homeworld = Tallon IV |attacks = Grab and spit |weakness = Bomb }} Triclops are small creatures that Samus only encounters in the Magmoor Caverns. They prowl tunnels and can survive high temperatures. They collect small creatures and bits of foodstuff, then deposit them elsewhere for later consumption. Their hard tripartite mandibles are used to move earth and rock. The strength of these mandibles is incredible; they can grasp the Morph Ball so tightly that it is impossible to escape once grabbed. When Samus encounters them while in Morph Ball form, they will scuttle towards her, and if Samus winds up in one's path, the Triclops will utilize a sort of air-suction that will drag her into its mandibles. After being grabbed, they will then carry her around the tunnels (usually back to the beginning of a maze or pathway) and "spit" her out, damaging her while doing this. To avoid this, Samus must lay a Bomb as a trap of sorts. The Triclops will then go for the Bomb and attempt to take it to a personal depot area for later consumption. However, the bomb will promptly detonate a few moments later, killing the Triclops. If Samus is caught by one of them, it is possible to escape from their grip by moving the control stick back and forth very quickly (or by rapidly pressing B in the Wii versions); she will still suffer damage, but the Triclops will let her go without throwing her away. Triclops are found in these rooms: Pit Tunnel, Triclops Pit, Fiery Shores, Magmoor Workstation and Dynamo Access. In Metroid Prime Pinball they can be found in the Phendrana Drifts stage and can be summoned in the Triclops Terror minigame on the Tallon Overworld stage, though they are only found in Magmoor Caverns in Metroid Prime. According to Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, the Triclops are impossible to domesticate. s a Triclops.]] Official data Official Metroid Prime website "Triclops are hunter-scavengers. They collect small creatures and bits of foodstuff, then deposit them elsewhere for later consumption. The hard tripartite mandibles they use to move earth and rock are quite strong and grasp prey in an almost unbreakable grip. The Triclops is a hard-shelled creature with powerful tripartite mandibles. Resembling a beetle, the Triclops walks close to the ground on multiple legs." Logbook entry ''Metroid Prime Pinball'' manual ]] ''"A creature with powerful jaws that will pick up anything that comes near, including the ball." Mechanical variant In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Samus encounters mechanoids built by the resident Luminoth on Aether called Mechlops. Their scan states that the Luminoth, seemingly finding use in their "earthmoving power", attempted to domesticate and train a number of Triclops to use in combat, without success. Thus, the Mechlops were built to replace them. These creatures act identically to their organic counterparts. Trivia concept art]] *It is never explained how Triclops were able to reach Aether to be used by Luminoth, as stated in the Mechlops' logbook entry. Theories suggest that the Chozo, having met the Luminoth at some undetermined point in the past, gifted them with several bioforms native to Tallon IV. *Despite the absence of Triclops in Echoes, hacking of the game has not only revealed data for the Triclops, but also a Dark Triclops. Why both were scrapped is unknown, but the enemy technically appears in the game anyway.http://tcrf.net/Metroid_Prime_2:_Echoes The Dark Triclops serves the Ing Horde; this aspect survived into the final game, as the Mechlops are Darklings who serve the Ing. Gallery Triclops.jpg|Official artwork of a Triclops. Triclops_pit_tunnel_samus_is_grabbed_dolphin_hd.jpg|Pit Tunnel Fiery Shores (2).jpg|Fiery Shores Magmoor Workstation.jpg|Magmoor Workstation Mppinball 07 big.jpg|Phendrana Drifts (Pinball) Icemite sketch.png|Concept art of an "Icemite" creature for Echoes, that may represent a variant of Triclops. References es:Triclops Category:Species Category:Tallon IV Category:Magmoor Caverns Category:Tallon Overworld Category:Phendrana Drifts Category:Lavalife Category:Recurring Species Category:Unused Bosses and Species